I don't have a choice but I still choose you
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: I picked the song "Poison & Wine" as my inspiration. Kate and Rick together at last? More than friends? Read and find out, btw, it gets a little heated! ;)


**I had this idea to use song lyrics as inspiration and I love music so much that I use certain songs to get me to write. So I thought, why not make a short story based on some of my favorite lyrics? The first song I chose is "Poison & Wine" by The Civil Wars. This is my favorite song of all time because it's all about loving someone so much that you are scared to let them know. I used my favorite line from it for this story. I owe a big thanks to caskettshipper3, my soul mate, for always being there for me and keeping my life shining! I love you to the moon and back. And to let you all know, I am taking suggestions, so if you have a song that you think is Caskett worthy, comment and let me know. Or you can message me. I hope you guys like it because I thought of this song because how Caskett was denying their feelings for each other at first... Anyway, let me know what you think and if you really like it, I'll keep writing them. Much love, Always **

"**I don't have a choice but I still choose you…"**

"But mom, what if no one likes me back? Do you know how embarrassing it would be to be turned down? Nope, I'll wait for a guy to ask me." Kate kicked her converse sneaker against the dashboard and tapped along to the beat.

"Honey, go with Rick. He's been your friend since you were babies." Johanna pulled up to the curb and parked her car. "It doesn't mean your life is over if you don't get to go to homecoming with a guy. Go with Lanie or Madison, or Jenny, or Shanya. You guys are all good friends." Johanna brushed the hair out of Kate's eyes and smiled.

"Mom, no. Lanie has Javi, Jenny has Kev, Madi has Josh, and Shanya has Tom. I'm the only loser who has no one." Kate pushed open the car door, waved goodbye to her mom and headed into school. She felt foolish, I mean Rick has always been more than a friend to her. But she hasn't let on. He sees her as a sister, not girlfriend material.

"Hey Katie cat!" Rick ran right up to her and hugged her and just for a minute, he allowed himself to hold her. He wanted to linger in the moment just a little bit longer. He thought he felt her feel the same but, he was flooded by his own emotions.

"Guys chill on the cute crap." Javi slapped Rick on the back and when he pulled away from Kate, his face was blushed.

"So, are we splitting limo costs?" Ryan pulled out his handy dandy notebook and began to calculate.

"I don't need to share because I'm not going." Everyone looked at her like she was a social suicide waiting to happen. "What? No one has asked me, and even if someone did, it wouldn't be the right one." She allowed herself to smile at Rick but he paid no attention to her.

"That's dumb. I am going and I have no one." Then Rick's face lit up like he had an actual light bulb inside his head. "Hey Kate? Why don't we just go together? I mean friends can go together right?" Rick looked at her like she was his savior.

"Sure. Why not?" It wasn't the way she wanted him to ask but he did ask her. They all began to walk inside the school together but her mind drifted to that red, strapless, dress waiting in her closet. If that didn't wake Rick up then nothing would.

He fell into step with her and nudged her. "So, did the right guy ask you?" He said it jokingly but her heart wasn't joking.

"God, you are such a dork." She laughed it off but if she was honest, then she would have blurted out a yes. But she bit her lip then turned in different directions.

All the girls caught up with her and the boys went with Rick. That's how it always went but what if she wanted to walk with Rick? Not as friends, as something more.

_** "I don't love you but I always will…"**_

"You so love him." Lanie nudges Kate in the ribs but she catches Kate's nervous eyes. "OhmyGod! You do love him!"

"No I don't." But in her head she couldn't help but admit, that she will love him, she always will.

"Shut up Kate! You so love him. But now that you're going to the dance this Saturday, want to come over and get ready together?" Lanie grabbed her notebook with all her homecoming plans and laid it out so everyone could see.

"I want the purple eye shadow instead." Madison smiled like a model would, if she was posing for a picture.

"Fine. But Kate? Isn't your dress red?" Lanie shoved her notebook back into her locker and grabbed her cell phone out before slamming her locker door shut.

"Yeah. But who cares if we sort of match?" Kate kicked her shoes into the wall and thought about Rick in a suit. She didn't hide her blushing or her smile. She checked her watch and tried to get herself over to Rick. "Hey, gotta go." She dashed away before anyone else could say something.

"Hey beautiful. When do you want me to pick you up?" He slid his Chem book in his locker and turned to her.

Just at the sight of his baby blues, she smiled. "Whenever, doesn't matter to me." She opened her locker to shield her face. "Just text me I guess."

"Ok. Later love."

She slid her head in her locker because all the cute names he calls her was flooding her emotions too much for her to handle.

_** "I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back…"**_

** THE DAY OF THE DANCE**

"Ok. What do you think?" Kate twirled in front of her mom and dad even though the dress was so skin tight that nothing moved in it. She tossed her bangs back and posed for the endless pictures Jim was taking.

"I think you look lovely." Johanna kissed Kate on the cheek and posed with her. "Rick is gonna go bananas when he sees you."

"I sure hope so." She wished he would do more than that. She wanted this night to make everything happen for them.

_ Ding dong._ Jim opened the door and there was Rick, wearing a red shirt with a white tie and a black blazer. His pants were black as well and he looked like he was a male model.

"You look incredible!" Kate walked right up to him and pulled him in her arms.

"You look fine as hell." His breath tickled her ear as he whispered to her.

"One picture then you guys can go have fun." Jim kneeled on the floor and when Rick's hand went around her, he allowed it to slip down to her ass.

"Ok dad, we're done." Kate led him outside and there was his car, not the limo. "I thought everyone was doing the limo thing. Is it because I didn't contribute?" She slid in his all familiar jeep and waited for him to climb in as well.

"No. I wanted you all to myself. I didn't want to share you. Is that ok?" He says it so casually while he's looking at her that she gets thrown off.

"Pushh, yeah." She tries to calm herself down the entire ride there and she went over her speech over and over. She wanted to wait for a slow song, get him in the mood and then confess. She wanted to tell him Rick, I have always liked you more than a friend and I want more from you. I want you, I want to kiss you and love you and do things as a couple. I just want you.

"Good. I requested a song ahead of time for us." He winked and his heart flipped. His stomach was falling apart and he tried to keep himself together for her.

"What song?" She felt giddy just at the fact that he requested a song for them. Not to dance to, to make memories to.

"You'll see." He patted her knee but left it there. She smiled once more but all she wanted was for his hand to be doing other things to her rather than just resting on her knee.

Five songs in, and they hadn't touched each other the entire time. That was until "Talk Dirty" came on. Kate let loose. She grabbed Rick by his tie and dragged him to the dance floor. She let him stand there and began to dance on him. She slammed her ass into his crotch and moved along him. She rubbed her arms around his body and he caught on. He grabbed her waist and let her drop down on him. She turned around and faced him. She slid her body up and down him. She felt him get excited and she just brought her body closer to him.

His hands slid along her body and grabbed at her ass. She let him. She rolled her body along him and flipped her hair back and forth. She slid down him once more and her face was right at his crotch. She lightly blew on it. He only felt it more.

The song ended and they froze in front of each other. They were both breathing heavy and they didn't know what to do. He smiled as "Poison & Wine" came on.

"This is it." He smiled down at her and pulled her to the side, off the dance floor. "Kate? I picked this song because it's how I feel. I've been denying myself from you and the truth is, I love you and I always will."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, I can't help but love you."

Her heart soared and she couldn't hide the lovesick look on her face. "I feel the same but why did you wait so long?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because you were just a friend but I can't go on pretending." He leaned further to her. His face hovered over hers.

"But why me? You could have any girl?" Her lips were just near his. She ached for him. And he read her body.

"Because I don't have a choice but even if I did, I would still choose you." And with that, he closed the distance. Their lips melded together like they had always wanted. Their hands naturally knew where to go and they were. They were one. Always.

** "I don't have a choice but I still choose you…"**


End file.
